Eres tu con quien quiero estar
by Rotten-Spring
Summary: Porque para Ritsu ya era malo tener que lidiar con una Yui deprimida , una Azusa arrepentida ,una Mio algo sugestiva y evitar la desintegración del club de música ligera . Pero a pesar de eso,llega una rubia que lo empeora todo y se roba su corazón.-AU y algo de OCc-
1. Chapter 1

En ese instante me encontraba corriendo lo más que podía , hace 5 minutos había bajado del taxi , ese maldito me tuvo que dejar DIEZ MALDITAS CUADRAS ANTES ,porque el tráfico era horrible ,llegaría al aeropuerto 2 horas después , le arroje el dinero y salí del taxi para empezar a correr ,

En ese momento pensaba que hubiera sido mejor inscribirse a atletismo el año pasado, me arrepentía de tantas cosas, una de ellas era haberme engañado tanto tiempo, no haberme dado cuenta de lo que ella sufría.

Giro la esquina y me adentro al aeropuerto.

\- vuelo 95, rumbo a corea, está a punto de despegar **-** escuche la voz de la mujer por todo el lugar.

Corrí aún más, y de pronto sentí como me tomaban firmemente del brazo. Mis ojos se encontraron con un hombre alto y vestido de traje.

-lo…loise-san –dije alterada, con una respiración dificultosa.

-Kotobuki-sama, me pidió que le diera esto si no llegaba a tiempo-hablo este al encontrarse conmigo

Vi la pequeña caja y con la mano temblorosa la abrí encontrándome con un collar plateado con un dije en forma de corazón el cual me quede viendo con melancolía.

\- Kotobuki-sama dijo que era muy especial y quería que Tainaka-san lo tuviera –menciono loise ante mi silencio, y seguidamente se fue retirando del lugar, dejándome mientras abría el dije y apreciaba la foto que se encontraba en esta.

Recuerdo bien que la tomamos en nuestra primera "cita" o algo así.

Suspire.

Vi un pequeño papel sobresaliente de la caja.

.

.

.

"Perdón, adiós."

.

.

.

La única que debía pedir disculpas aquí era yo.

Era oficial.

Tainaka Ritsu, eres realmente una tonta.


	2. conociendo a la Hime-sama

_Suspire._

 _Vi un pequeño papel sobresaliente de la caja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Perdón, adiós."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La única que debía pedir disculpas aquí era yo._

 _Era oficial._

 _Tainaka Ritsu, eres realmente una tonta_

… _._

CAPITULO 1.- Conociendo a la Hime-sama

…

Maldición.

Tome mi almuerzo lo más rápido que pude y salí disparada de mi casa, corrí mientras comía lo que pude rescatar de mi desayuno que había sido atacado por satoshi, mi horripilante hermano menor.

Me dispuse a seguir caminando, después de todo era el inicio de un nuevo año escolar, por más que el anterior fue genial, también fue un asco.

.

.

.

- _me gustas – dijo la castaña con las mejillas teñidas de un color carmín._

 _Todo el club de música ligera se quedó en silencio._

 _Incluyendo la pelinegra a la que iban dirigidas esas palabras_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Moví mi cabeza intentando sacar esos recuerdos de mi mente, era un nuevo año junto con mis amigas, música, diversión, clases, tareas, trabajos, exámenes….

Maldición.

Me sentí exasperada, yo que había tenido unas lindas vacaciones familiares en Canto por los onsen y, de un día a otro, empezaban las clases otra vez.

-Me pregunto si ya se habrán arreglado las cosas – pensé en voz alta.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la academia Sakuragaoka, mire en distintas direcciones por la falta de estudiantes pero al ver el reloj, el cual se encontraba a lo alto de la infraestructura, entendí la razón y mi rostro se puso pálido.

8:30 AM

Frustrada jale mis cabellos, ¡había llegado media hora tarde ¡

Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Rendida entre por la puerta del frente y empezó a caminar por el largo camino hasta llegar a la entrada del auditorio, estaba segura de que Mío me regañaría por mi tardanza.

Mio Akiyama es el nombre de mi mejor amiga, la conozco del de los 7 años, y hemos estudiado en la misma primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. Ambas somos totalmente distintas, polos opuestos, pero cada una complementaba a la otra y por eso es raro vernos separadas, recuerdo perfectamente que sentí una ligera atracción por ella en secundaria, pero no fue más que eso.

Una simple atracción.

Al llegar al auditorio me percaté de que la ceremonia ya había empezado , con dificultad me deslice bajo las sillas entre complicidad con mis compañeras que me saludaban en susurros cuando pasaba bajo sus faldas , al llegar atrás de mi pelinegra amiga me acerque a su cuello e intentando contener la risa sople ligeramente en su cuello .

\- ¡KYAAA! – su grito resonó en el auditorio, al ver como todos volteaban a nuestra dirección me quede helada, al igual que Mio.

\- Señorita Akiyama, le pediré que guarde esa emoción para las actividades extracurriculares – Hablo seriamente un hombre con gafas al cual reconocí como el director.

Mio, con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, asintió rápidamente y, en el momento en el que la atención se desvió hacia el director, se hundió en el asiento con la cabeza baja .Me senté a su lado mirándola con temor, me sentí incomoda de verla tan tranquila después de lo que le había hecho, empezó a jugar con el borde de mi falda.

\- ¿Li-linda mañana verdad? – dijo viéndola de reojo.

Todo paso tan rápido, su mirada se levantó posándose en mí, llena de odio y rencor, su cuerpo temblado y sus puños apretados revelaban cuanto esfuerzo hacía para no golpearme; e, inclusive, una tétrica sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Traje duro.

Tenía que prepararme para la batalla.

…..

\- Mio-chuan ¡Duele!- me quejaba mientras me sobaba la cabeza, caminando al lado de la pelinegra, cualquier castigo no se comparaba con el tremendo grito y golpe que me gane después de la ceremonia de entrada, todo cortesía de Mio. Incluso pude sentir un chichón saliente del lado derecho de mi cabeza.

\- No tienes derecho a queja – dijo algo molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

Abrí mis ojos al darme cuenta de "ese" detalle.

-¿Y Yui-chan? – dije preocupada.

Mio me miro y sus mirada se volvió seria, luego de un suspiro me hablo.

\- Se sentó adelante, con Nodoka y Ui – hablo, justo cuando me disponía a hablar nuevamente, la azabache me robo la palabra – Azusa-chan se sentó con Jun –

Aquello, en vez de aclarar mis dudas, me provoco más interrogativas.

-¿crees que debamos interferir? – mire a Mio, al escuchar su proposición.

Lo pensé por unos instantes y sin darme cuenta llegue al salón y me senté en mi pupitre sin darle respuesta a Mio.

Con la mirada pude divisar a Yui entrando al salón, cabizbaja, sumida en sus pensamientos y sin ese brillo característico de ella en sus ojos, caminando a paso lento, se dejó caer en su lugar, una fila a la derecha y dos pupitres delante del mío.

Aprovechando que Sawa-chan aun no llegaba, me dirijo hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, cadete Yui, ¿se encuentra lista para el campo de guerra?- el dije con mi actuación más convincente de un militar.

La castaña me miro por unos momentos y me dedico una leve sonrisa, pequeña, pero sincera,

\- Oye…- me apoye en un asiento atrás mío para quedar cara a cara con Yui, pero sin darme cuenta empezó a jugar con mis dedos, algo incomoda - … ¿ya lo hablaron? -

Me miro por unos instantes procesando la pregunta y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, Sawa-chan entro por la puerta con varios papeles en la mano, el bullicio que causaban las estudiantes ceso inmediatamente, la profesora se dirigió a la mesa, acomodando los papeles, dándole golpes contra el mueble .Todas se dirigieron hacia sus pupitres, incluyéndome.

\- Bien clase – empezó a hablar, dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada a todas – Hoy tendremos una nueva alumna – levante las cejas interesadas mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mis manos, Sawa-chan dirigió una dulce mirada hacia la puerta- Vamos, pasa –

La larga cabellera rubia de la joven bailo con el viento mientras se paraba en medio de la clase y Sawa-chan escribía el nombre en el pizarrón.

Su amable mirada zafiro se posó en mí por unos instantes, no pude evitar sentir una calidez en mi pecho cuando paso, y mucho menos cuando escuche su dulce voz.

\- Mi nombre es Kotobuki Tsumugi – nos dedico una sonrisa angelical y por un momento sentí que me miro solo a mí – Espero que nos llevemos bien –

Primer capítulo listo, justo cuando pensé que no lo terminaría se me vino la inspiración, jeje


End file.
